transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Powerglide
Profile "To stop me, you have to catch me first." A show-off who is proud that he's one of the few Autobots that can fly. Delights in displaying his dazzling aerial virtuosity to friends or foes - he just wants their appreciation of his talent. This sometimes gets him into more trouble with enemy planes than he can handle. Cruises at 500 mph, and can increase output and speed to 3200 mph for short periods. Incredible maneuverability in the air. Carries small concussion bombs. Shoots thermal beams as plane and robot. History Once upon a time, Powerglide was the only Autobot jet and it was good. Then the Aerialbots came along and ruined everything. Notes * Powerglide is the original KISS Player. * Powerglide is naturally cool and needs to remind everyone of this as often as possible. * Has yet to recieve a phone call from Astoria. * Really dislikes Brawl *Is quite the artist, actually. *Powerglide has a range of clothes dedicated to how horrible he is. *Humanized Powerglide is a stinky hobo who lives in a cardboard box under a bridge. It is the happiest he has been in ages :( *Powerglide is an expert beekeeper *Is easily manipulated/tricked/dared/talked into doing all sorts of ridiculous things. *Married to Astoria. Or maybe he isn't? God, he hopes he isn't. *Due to shenanigans, Powerglide was once the Prime Minister of England. Logs 2020 *Oh, Canada! - The Autobots respond to a Decepticon strike in Canada! *Autobot Ambush! - The Autobots stage an ingenious (kinda) strike on the Decepticons. 2028 *Space Dragons Lambast Alameda - The Decepticons come to Alameda to watch the destruction wreaked by angry moon dragons on the Alameda EDC base. *Autobots raid Magnaron! - The title says it all. * Log: Epic Paris G-Battle - Three Decepticon and two Autobot combiners, plus assorted Autobots, go at it in Paris as what should be a simple raid balloons into an out-of-control clash of the titans! 2029 *New Prime, New Danger - Rodimus Prime returns, but why is he so keen on putting up a border fence to keep out Mexicans? *Test Run - The Decepticons decide to test the new Pretender shells... by flattening P'yongyang *Final Guilt - The Sweeps track down Guiltor's resurrection ship, and a massive battle ensues as the Decepticons and Autobots try to destroy it. Will they succeed, or do the Quintessons have one more surprise in store for them? *It's Buildin' Time - Yamalia: The Autobots strengthen their hold in Yamalia by building a small armed shelter depot to defend the area. *Ay Dios Mío Powerglide! - A terrible accident occurs at a construction site - can Raindance cover it up? *The Day After Piranacon Found Himself - Autobot repair bay chit chat RP, showing there is life after the Seventh Seacon. *Grand Theft Cliffjumper - A humanized Powerglide and Raindance seek to... take advantage of Cliffjumper's kindness... *Flying High - A peaceful day in San Francisco is interrupted by a dastardly prison break. Can the evil Decepticons be stopped? *America's Best Store - A group of Autobots go shopping in America's Best Store. What could possibly go wrong? *The Great Date - After being told that she has a week to live, humanized Raindance does what any other normal person would do. She goes on a date with Galvatron. And yes, it is as bad as it sounds... *The Girl Who Loathed Powerglide - Humanized Powerglide continues to be a big hit with the ladies. In that they hit him a lot... *Let's Be Friends - Powerglide is forced to confront an old friend... will he survive, or suffer a fate worse than death? *The Trial Of Powerglide - Justice finally catches up with Powerglide - or DOES it? *Drinkin' with the Bots - The Autobot's celebrate the Argosy's timely demise. 2030 * Operation: Maui - There's a party. And it's on the beach. It's pretty awesome. *King Lord Chumley - Lord Chumley becomes king. And Powerglide becomes Prime Minister. Yessssss. *Rue Britannia - Prime Minister Powerglide makes a shocking speech at Buckingham Palace. *Round 1 - Compile vs Americon - Full Lightweight - The first round of the Full Lightweight match, between Compile and Americon with Powerglide being used as a weapon during the fight, while Rumble, Bandit and Slag watch from the side of the Milk Bar. * Autobot Spelunking - Preparations for the new base is under way, an amazing discovery is made! * Bayou State Beatdown - Avalanche and Tremor mete out punishment to Spike and Powerglide! Hinder is in attendance. * It's not ceramics, it's CHINA - A raid for ceramics, as ordered by Galvatron. Well. Maybe not quite what Galvatron meant. * Right On Track - Laying the final railing tracks from Debris to Iahex, the Autobots celebrate with drinks afterwards! Players April '08 - AriTheMusical